


Home

by raes_ramblings



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raes_ramblings/pseuds/raes_ramblings
Summary: Was that… somebody knocking?A drowsy haze seemed to fill Makoto’s mind at first, fighting him as he tried to blink himself awake. He hadn’t even noticed he’d fallen asleep, but the bright LED clock now read 9:58 pm; He must’ve been asleep for at least an hour. In just a few minutes it would be 10 o'clock and Monokuma would announce to everyone that nighttime had begun.So why was someone at his door? At first he wasn’t sure if he should answer it. He tried to believe that none of his classmates would actually try to hurt him, but that dumb bear’s words knawwed at the back of his mind. Technically there was a chance that someone was trying to lure him out.Hope and good faith prevailed though, leading him to open the door. He was glad it did, too, as he realized who it was.In the dim light of the hallway was his childhood best friend. Though you’d told him earlier that you just wanted to shower and go to bed, now you were at his door, very much awake.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Home

Was that… somebody knocking?

A drowsy haze seemed to fill Makoto’s mind at first, fighting him as he tried to blink himself awake. He hadn’t even noticed he’d fallen asleep, but the bright LED clock now read 9:58 pm; He must’ve been asleep for at least an hour. In just a few minutes it would be 10 o'clock and Monokuma would announce to everyone that nighttime had begun.

So why was someone at his door? At first he wasn’t sure if he should answer it. He tried to believe that none of his classmates would actually try to hurt him, but that dumb bear’s words knawwed at the back of his mind. Technically there was a chance that someone was trying to lure him out.

 **Hope** and good faith prevailed though, leading him to open the door. He was glad it did, too, as he realized who it was.

In the dim light of the hallway was his childhood best friend. Though you’d told him earlier that you just wanted to shower and go to bed, now you were at his door, very much awake.

“I’m really sorry to bother you…” Sleeve covered hands rubbed at your eyes as you stood before him, your gaze askance.

“(Name)? What are you doing out so late?” He noticed your fingers trembling as they fidgeted behind the fabric. “I- is everything okay?”

“I’m sorry, I know this probably sounds really dumb, but I couldn’t sit in my room all alone anymore. I was in the shower and I really thought I heard someone trying to get into my room, and I probably just imagined it but the longer I stayed in there alone the more I thought I heard someone coming-“

He recognized your fretful rambling immediately.

Makoto nodded, pulling you into the room before you could talk yourself into any more of a panic than you were already in. "Hey, it’s okay! I don’t think that’s dumb, you just got scared. I’m sure we’re all pretty scared..”

You just nodded meekly. A soft sniffle escaped you as you turned your head away from him. Your hair was still damp and you seemed disheveled, as if you’d left in too much of a hurry to truly have gotten ready for bed. Seeing you so perturbed turned his stomach. It wasn’t often that you truly allowed yourself to break down in front of anyone; The rare sight was rather unsettling.

The two of you stood in silence for a moment. His first thought was to wrap his arms around you and hide you away in his tight embrace, but he decided against it before he’d even begun to move towards you. While you two were close, his ever growing feelings for you and just general innate awkwardness held him back from making any bold moves even in vital situations like these. While your unusually aloof manner and refusal to even look at him was killing him, he still couldn’t force himself to comfort you the way he so desperately wanted to. Instead, he stood still where he was.

“Maybe you did just imagine it,” he tried after a few moments, “Like with the water running and already being worried about it, it would be easy to, you know, imagine the sound of someone at your door…” Shit, even his words sounded awkward. Was that even what you wanted to hear? Or was that just going to upset you more?

“I _know_ I probably just imagined it, Makoto, but what if something like that happened in the middle of the night? What would I do then?” You finally looked up at him, eyes glassy and rimmed with red. Your features had tightened with worry.  
  
“Y- you don’t have to worry about that, right? I mean, we can’t go outside during nighttime.” Shifting closer finally, he gently reached to interrupt your fingers which had begun to pick at your lips.

You let your hand remain in his and drop down to your side.  
“But that’s just a promise we made, right? If someone decided to break that promise… “

He didn’t want to admit it, but you had a point. There were no real consequences for breaking the agreement you’d made. It was as easy as opening the door and stepping out, just like you had moments ago.

“T- then… Why don’t you stay in my room tonight? Would that make you feel a little better? All it said in the school regulations was that we had to sleep in ‘the dorm rooms’ right? It didn’t state specifically which room each person had to sleep in. So…”

“Y- you want me to stay the night?”

“Ah, I didn’t mean it l- like that!” He found himself letting go of your hand to subconsciously rub the back of his neck as his cheeks flushed a bit, “I just mean that.. well, you got scared being alone, and we are.. you know, best friends..”

“I’d like that,” you exhaled, a weak smile ghosting over your lips though just for a moment. In a normal situation, he would’ve been overjoyed at the opportunity to spend the night with you. Now, though, it just felt like a weak attempt to reinforce a false sense of security. There was nothing romantic about it.

He smiled at you a bit, clearly relieved that you didn’t take his suggestion the wrong way. “Here, why don’t you lay down? You look tired. I can stay up and make sure no one comes in in the middle of the night.”

You seemed to think it over for a moment before nodding again, then padding over to lie down on his bed. The sheets were still warm from his nap and, though you’d only been at the school for a short time, they already smelled like him. 

He moved over to sit at the desk, his attention still entirely on you. Shaky breaths left your lips as you laid there, the soft sound breaking the otherwise silent room. You looked so… broken. It hadn’t been more than 24 hours since you all had ended up there, yet that damned mastermind already had you terrified like this. That fact alone infuriated him enough to want to take down the asshole behind this himself.

Before he could get too deep into his own thoughts, your wavering voice called out to him.

“Makoto, could you.. lay with me?”

His eyes widened a bit at the request. You wanted him to lay in bed with you? Sure, you were best friends, but that seemed pretty intimate. Initially he felt a bit flustered by the thought, but then his gaze fell upon your slumped form a few feet away.

Clearly you were still shaken up. Your eyelashes glistened with eager tears and your lip seemed to tremble with exhaustion. How could he ever turn you down, especially when you looked like that? He just had to suck up his embarrassment and agree.

“Y- yeah, if that’s what you want,” he studied you with soft eyes, waiting for you to confirm before hesitantly laying himself beside you on the small twin sized bed. Here, especially up close, you looked so fragile. He hated seeing you so upset. In the long twelve years you’d been friends, Makoto wasn’t sure he’d ever seen you so vulnerable. Now, more than ever, he wanted to pull you against him and promise to keep you safe. To tell you how he’d do anything to see you happy again, or how honored he felt that you came to him to feel safe. He wanted to tell you how much you meant to him, and how his heart raced as you laid this close to him…

He laid still though, maintaining his respectful distance as he watched you carefully. Now wasn’t the time to risk putting any more pressure or discomfort on you. When you two got out of here, _if_ you two got out of here, he swore to himself that he’d tell you how he felt. For now he would just focus on staying awake so you could sleep soundly.  
  
Slowly, though, he realized you were shifting closer to him. Was it intentional? You looked so cold and scared, he couldn’t take it anymore. Feeling bold for a moment, he reached out for you, and when you didn’t immediately flinch or move away, he pulled you tightly into his chest. To his surprise, you were quick to grab onto him. Now he could feel just how violently you were shaking.

Now that it had been on his mind long enough, he could recall one specific time you clung to him like this. You were just ten years old, and the two of you had gotten lost while playing in the woods. By the time you’d found your way out again, it was nearly dark and the temperature had dropped. You’d hid against his side the whole way home, leaving him to guide you. It had been seven years, but feeling you desperately hold on to him like this made him feel helpless and small all over again.

“Hey…” he mumbled softly against your hair, “It’s okay. I… I’m sure nobody here would actually kill anyone, right? Monokuma’s just trying to scare us.” You didn’t respond, so he kept talking. “And when they realize we’re not going to do what they want, they’d be too bored to keep us here. I’m sure we’ll get out soon.”

“Not everyone is as optimistic as you are. Some of the others seemed… really convinced by those videos…” Your voice was soft enough that he could barely hear what you were saying, but he picked up the pure distress in your voice loud and clear.

He wasn’t sure what to say honestly. He could lay here with you all night reiterating his **hopeful** perspective, but would that really be enough to console you? Eloquence never was his strong suit.

Instead, he tightened his arms around you, letting you bury your face in his jacket more. There wasn’t a lot he could do right now. Everything felt so out of control here. He couldn’t force the others to play nice, and he couldn’t force the sicko behind this to let them leave. All he could do was try and make you feel safe.

So he clung to you too, tucking you against himself protectively. “It’s okay, I won’t let anyone get you. I promise I’ll get us home again.”


End file.
